Mermaid's Future
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Jillian is now 20, and knows what she is already. Her mother didn't want her to be as shocked as she was. Jillian has the ability to see the future, hers and anyone else's. She just hasn't realized it yet!
1. Chapter 1 My Begining

**Summary: Jillian is now 20, and knows what she is already. Her mother didn't want her to be as shocked as she was. Jillian has the ability to see the future, hers and anyone elses. She just hasn't realised it yet!**

I wake up and sit up startled, then I lay back down and sigh. _That dream again, why is it always that same dream? _I look over at my clock, and it is close enough to six so I decide to stay up. So I get up and take a quick shower. I change into a tight white t-shirt, and a dark blue skirt that ends mid-thigh. I look in the mirror, and sigh. I brush my hair, and pull it back into a ponytail. I yawn, as I walk into the living room. I find a note on the fridge, and take it off.

"Dear Jilly-Bean" I say aloud, and scowl at the horrible nickname my mother had given me. But none the less I continue to read,

_Me and your father are going to be gone for a couple of seasons, we have some very important things to take care of. Will see you then. _

_XOXO,_

_Mom_

I smirk and shake my head, I then open the fridge and grab a can of pop. I drink it, and turn on the tv. Thats when I see that the news is on, and a very attractive man is on it. He has Blonde hair, and is wearing almost all white. He is laughing along with the news anchor, but I don't hear a thing they say. That is until I hear the name of our town, my eyebrows shoot up.

"So when will you be arriving at Waffle Town?" The reporter asks, and the blonde guy shrugs his shoulders.

"I should be there around tomorrow morning." He explains, and I smile.

"Why are you going to the this town again?" The reporter asks, and I stare at the screen.

"Well I heard of a very unique family, and heard they have a very unique daughter. So I would like to meet her." He admits, and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Who is this lucky girl?" The reporter asks, and the blonde's smile grows.

"Well, that I don't know. But i'm sure I will know her when I see her." He says smuggly, and I scowl. _Nevermind he isn't hot! He is a total jerk who is full of himself! _With that thought, I turn off the tv. I walk outside, and start on my way to town. I see that everyone is gathered around something, and run up. Thats when is see that it is an injured dog, I gasp and push through the crowd. I kneel beside the dog, and see that its leg is broken. I turn to Jin, and he looks at me.

"I need two small sticks, and a rope. Also bring some canned dog food and some milk!" I demand, and he nods. I pet the dog, and she whines. "Its okay girl, we'll get you fixed up." I whisper to her. Jin comes back, and I tend to the dogs leg quickly. I press the two sticks to her broken leg, and she whines loudly. "I know it hurts girl." I say saddly, and tie the two sticks to her leg. I feed her some of the dog food, and have her drink some milk. She stands up, then she wags her tail and barks happily at me. I get up and chuckle, and everyone smiles and laughs along with me. Then we hear slow clapping, and turn to see the blonde guy from the tv. All the girls that are single squeal, and run over to him. I roll my eyes, and look over at the group again. As I'm looking at them, the dog licks my hand. I look down at her, and she barks happily. "You wanna come home with me?" I ask, and she wags her tail. I pet her, and look over at the group one last time. I see that the blonde is staring at me, and I feel my face heat up. I scowl, and walk home with the dog. We sit on my porch, when we arrive. I pet her, and she lays down next to me. "What are we gonna name you girl?" I ask her, and she looks up at me. I look at her, and examine her features. She is mostly white, but has a black circle around her eye. "How about Spot?" I ask, and she growls. I laugh, and keep examining her. Thats when I notice that she also has a fully black tail, actully she is mostly black now that I really look at her. "How about Moon?" I ask, and she barks happily. I smile, and pet her head. "Okay then, Moon it is!" I exclaim, and hug her gently. "Welcome to the famly!" I say, and she licks my face.

**Who is this blonde guy? And who is he looking for? Will Jillian discover her powers? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN, BYE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Danger

**Danger**

I sit there watching Sprite Rangers, and laugh when dad shows up on the screen. I hear a knock at the door, and turn off the tv. I walk over to it, and open it. The blonde guy from before is standing there, and as soon as I see him my smile fades. He isn't paying attention to me. In fact he has his back to me, and I clear my throat loudly. He spins around startled, and smiles at me when he sees me. He bows, and grabs my hand. I stare at him, as he kisses my hand. I pull it away quickly, and try hard not to scowl at him.

"Who are you?" I ask, in a fake sweet tone. He smiles, and stands up straight.

"I am William, and who are you?" He asks, and Shadow growls at him.

"Jillian." Is all I say in responce, he smiles.

"So can I call you Jill then?" He ask, and I scowl at him.

"Only my friends can call me Jill." I say, and his smile grows. "And you..." I poke him in the chest, and he backs away. "Are not one of those friends! Goodbye!" I say, then I slam the door in his face. I slide to the ground, and sigh in relief. Then he knocks again, and I groan in irritation. "What is it?! I'm not opening the door again!" I yell loud enough for him to hear.

"You may call me Will, fair maiden." He says in a sweet tone. _What the fuck? Fair Maiden? Who the fuck is this guy, Sir 'I'm Full of myself' alot? _I stand up, and look out the window. And don't see anyone, and I look down at Shadow.

"I don't trust that guy." I admit, and she growls at the door. I stop and listen, and I hear talking. I tip-toe over to the door, and press my ear against it.

"Yes, it has to be her." I hear Will say, and then he is silent for a moment. "Sir, I'm sure of this. She has the blue eyes of mermaids." He says, and I gasp. _W-What? How could he know about me and my mother?! _I must have gasped to loudly, because I hear Will gasp as well. "Sir, I have to go! I believe she has heard me!" I hear him say, and I step back. Then the door is broken down, and I run towards the back door. Shadow is running with me, and I whistle for my wild horse Spring. She runs up, I hop on her. I then lift up Shadow, and look over to see Will standing in the doorway. Then we run away, and don't look back again.

We have to stop by the lake, because Spring gets tired. So I decide to leave her, and run off without her. I run for who knows how long, then suddenly my legs give way. I collapse onto the sand, and thats when I realize that I'm at the beach. I then see someone in front of me, and pass out.

**Dream...?**

I see the silver mermaid swimming around, and is giggling. Then suddenly she is trapped in a net, and she screams for help in mermaidian. But no help comes, because she is to far from town. Then I'm on the boat, and she is surrounded by men. Thats when I see someone familiar, it was Will! He was behind all of them, and was getting out a pocket knife. He then went over to the mermaid after all of the men left, and he started to quickly cut the ropes. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he smiled.

"How did you know?" She asked in human, and her voice sounded familiar. He smiles and kissed her, and she kissed back. He pulled away, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Jill, I've always known." He says, and she smiles.

**Back to real life**

I wake up in a bed, and realize it was mine. I look around, and see a note on the dresser. I picked it up, and began to read it.

_Fair Maiden,_

_I will explain everything, I need to take care of some things first though._

_Please don't leave your house, it is to dangerous for someone like you._

_Sincerly,_

_Will_

I scowl, and reread the note. _'To dangerous for someone like you'_ keeps repeating in my head. I sigh, and shake my head. I walk into the living room, and see the Shadow is sleeping on the couch. Her ears pirk up when I approuch, and she sits up. She looks at me, then her tail starts wagging. She runs over to me, and tackles me to the ground. She licks my face several times, but I stop her when I hear voices.

"She has to be in here boss! The mermaid girl has no idea that we're here!" A man whispers, and I tip-toe into my room. I then hide in the secret spot my mom told me about, it is in the closet. One of the boards isn't nailed in completly, so you pull it back and sneak in. I let Shadow in first, and close the closet door. I then get in with Shadow, and put the board back. I crawl down the little tunnel that is in the hiding spot, until I find stairs. I crawl down the stair, and take my flashlight out of my rucksack. I turn it on, and see the bottom of the stairs. We get to the bottom, and I find a note there. I pick it up and read it,

_Dear Jill,_

_If you are reading this right now, that means someone who knows our secret is in the house._

_You must leave, and not come back. I know this is hard for you, but you must._

_There is a bag prepared for this next to this note, take it and run away after you finish reading it. Go to your grandfather's house, and give him the blue note next to this one. He will know what to do. I'll always love you, be safe!_

_Goodbye Baby,_

_Mom_

I wipe away a few tears, grab the blue note and the bag. Then I run across the room, to the door. I open it, and find that it leads to the surface. I run out, and see that it is about a mile away from the house. Me and Shadow run towards town, but I run into someone. I almost scream, then I see that it is Will. He looks down at me, and I can see the anger in his eyes.

"I told you to-" He stops short when I hug him, and burst into tears.

"T-There were men in the house, they were looking for me. So me and Shadow ran away, they don't know we left yet." I sob, and he gasps. Then he grabs my hand, and we are running. We make it to the beach, and he stops right at the waters edge.

"Jump in!" He demands, and I stare at him in shock. Then we look back and see the men, they are running up fast! He stares at me intensly, "You'll just have to trust me!" He says. I swallow hard, and look at Shadow.

"Go to grandpa's house, and give him this!" I say, and hand the blue note to her. Then she runs off. Then Will grabs my hand, and we jump into the ocean.

**TBC! What did you think? What will happen? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Until next time, bye! :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Your a What!

**Your a what!?**

I swim, and I'm still holding Will's hand. I look over to see, that I'm not holding his hand. I'm holding onto a merman's hand, I gasp and release it quickly. He looks at me, and I swim back a few feet. He shakes his head, and chuckles.

"Jill, its me Will." He says in mermaidian, and I swim a little closer to him. I reach out my hand, and touch his now green hair. He takes the chance, and touches my hair. I look at my strands of hair in his hand, and see they are silver. I close my eyes, and remember the dream. _So I am that mermaid, but what does it mean? _My eyes shoot open, when I feel something pressed against my cheek. I open them just in time to see Will swim back a little, and I growl at him. I swim back, and my hands ball up into fists.

"What was that?!" I demand, and he smiles.

"I simply stroked your face." He says simply. I glare at him deeply, but he just smiles and swims ahead. I swim after him, and catch up quickly. Then I hear something behind us, and turn around and see mermen guards chasing after us. They throw something towards us, and I suddenly feel dizzy. I see Will pass out, and soon pass out as well.

I open my eyes, and see that we are in a cage. I shake the cage, and yell for help. My noice wakes Will up, and he groans in defeat.

"The royal guards have caught us, now we are stuck here." He say, and I frown. Then I remember who my grandmother is, and smirk.

"Mr. Guard!" I yell, and one of them swims over to us.

"What is it?!" He demands, and I smile sweetly.

"I demand you release us at once!" I order, and he scowls.

"No, the queen told us to catch anyone who is suspicious!" He hissed, and I smirk.

"Then you can go tell the queen that you just put her great granddaughter in a cage!" I hiss, and his face turns pale.

"Y-Your princess Molly's daughter?" He asked, and I nodded. Then he frowned, and crossed his arms. "If you are truly of royal blood prove it! Only the royal family has special powers." He says. I smirk, and bring my hands together. I concentrate, and a silver ball of light forms above them. He gasps, and opens the cage. I swim out, and so does Will. The guard bows, and I smile. Will grabs my hand, and swims away. After a while, my tail starts to get sore. I wimper, and Will seems to hear me. He stops, and turns around to face me.

"Are you alright?" He asks worried, and I nod.

"Yeah, my tail is just sore is all." I explain, and he face-palms.

"I forgot that your not used to being in mermaid form." He admits, and looks around. His eyes land on a cave, and he pulls me to it. We swim inside, and he makes us beds out of seaweed. He helps me lie down, and which is very hard to do when your a mermaid. He covers me up, and lays down next to me. I yawn, and close my eyes.

**Dream/Vision**

I look around myself, and see the cave that me and Will are resting in. Then I see a man in a scooba suit, he has a water proof walkie-talkie in his hand.

"They are here! I'll get her, and what do I do about the boy?" He asks, and can't hear the reply. "Okay boss, I'll get her and kill him!" He says, and I gasp. _Hes going to kill Will?! _

_This isn't a dream! Its to real! I must be able to see the future somehow!_

**End of Dream/Vision**

I get up quickly, and pull Will up with me. He blinks a couple of times startled, and stares at me.

"Wha is i-" I cover his mouth, and pull him towards the opening of the cave. I peak out, and see that a boat is coming into view.

"We need to get away from here now!" I say, and start swimming away from the boat. I pulling him, as I swim fast.

"B-But why?" He asks between gasps, and I swim faster.

"I-I just know that something bad is gonna happen if we stay, now shut up and swim faster!" I demand, and he does. We swim into a coral reef, and hide.

He is behind me, and I realize that his arms are around my waist. The boat sails above our heads, and he pulls me closer to him. Now my back is against his bare chest, and I stiffen at the contact. I'm not used to being around guys, so this was very new to me. After the boat was way out of view, he released me. I sighed, and swam away from him a bit. He smiled at this, and swam closer. He eventually was right in front of me, and my cheeks started to heat up. He smiled, and touched my cheek. I felt a strange shock when he touched my cheek, that you could only describe as sparks. This makes my cheeks grow even hotter, and having to use all my will not to swim far away from him. Then his face was suddenly closer to mine, and I lost all control. I squeaked, and swam backwards away from him. He laughed at this, and I growled at him.

"Hey! I just saved your life! The least you could do is respect my personal space!" I yell at him, and he suddenly stops laughing.

"Wait! How did you know something bad would happen?" He asks, and I look away.

"I-I saw what would happen..." I say, and look up at his confused face.

"You saw it?" He asks, and I nod. "How?" He asked, and I frowned.

"I don't even know myself. All I know is I saw what would happen if we stayed." I admit, and he frowns slightly.

"What happened?" He asked, and I looked away again and mumbled. "What?" He asked. And my frown deepened, and I took a deep breath.

"They were gonna kidnap me, and kill you." I tell him, and his eyes widen.

"But why?" He asked, and I looked at him confused.

"Why what?" I ask, and he stares at me.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave and save yourself?" He asked, and I blushed slightly.

"Because your not totally horrible to be around." I say, and he smiles. Then I grabbed his wrist, and swam back to the island. We made it to the shore, and I winced when I was changing back to my human form. I made sure Will wasn't looking over at me, and quickly put on my clothes. I then look around us worried, and Will notices this.

"They won't come back, at least not until they search the whole rest of the world first." He says, and I sigh.

"Then I guess this is goodbye..." I say, and try to hide my saddness. He smiles weakly, and nods.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." He says as well, and I can hear the saddness in his voice. I start to leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"I heard that your living with your parents. So if you don't mind me asking, why weren't they with you when your house was intruded. Why were you alone?" He asked, and I frown slightly.

"They left to deal with something really important, and won't be back for who knows how long." I tell him, and jerk my hand out of his grasp.

"Well, I don't really want you alone right now. Just in case those men return. So I was wondering if I could stay with you." He says, and I stare at him in shock.

"Um...sure, but only until my parents return." I say, and he nods and smiles. _This is gonna be interesting... _I think as we are walking to my...um...our house.

**So what did you think of it? Do you think their new living arrangement will end well, and will those men return? Lets hope not! :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't have any reveiws for my last fanfiction, so PLEASE REVIEW! X3**

**Until next time, Bye! XD**


End file.
